new_udoniafandomcom-20200214-history
§-IND
Public Industry Law Nationalized Developing an atmospheric defense program is legal. In order to combat the potential threat of asteroid conflict, an atmospheric defense program will be developed by the Bureau of Research. Tactics and affordability will be the main choices, in order to keep the nation safe without bankruptcy as a sacrifice. Redeveloping city sewer systems is legal. In order to support a growing population, all district capital zones will have their sewers configured for redevelopment and implementation as soon as possible. Offering bug bounties on government electronic infrastructure is legal. In order to encourage the healthy debugging and reinforcement of government electronic infrastructure, the Department of Records will be offering bug bounties to individuals who manage to uncover system flaws and errors. Public transportation will have average traffic evaluated in order to determine seating logistics. In order to prevent public transportation from becoming limited or too expansive, each route will be evaluated in order to determine the proper seating logistics required. The Bureau of Fire Service will be wholly funded and supported by the public sector. In order to prevent a vital emergency service from being denied to certain citizens, the Bureau of Fire Service will be fully funded and supported by the government of New Udonia. The Department of Technology will begin a space program. Recognizing space as a potential resource for New Udonia, the Department of Technology will begin a space program, and allow it to run independently, in the same manner as the Bureau of Research's oceanic research and exploration program. Rural train lines will be replaced with environmentally efficient coach services. In order to prevent the wasting of funds on defunct forms of transport, all rural train lines will be reevaluated with at least 50% of them being replaced by public coach services. The Department of Emergency Services will receive funding to construct a seismic earthquake detection grid. In order to decrease the chances of a national tragedy, the Department of Emergency Services will receive funding to construct a seismic earthquake detection grid. Solar panel technology will be developed for all logistically beneficial government buildings. All government buildings which are opportune for solar panel development will have solar panel technology installed. Public loudspeakers will be constructed for all metropolis regions. In order to prevent a disaster such as an invasion or epidemic, all metropolis regions will be fitted with public loudspeakers. These will enable the nation to direct people away from threats and toward targets in order to successfully prevent the loss of New Udonian life. The Department of Technology will be developing high-speed city public transportation in order to fix congestion. In order to reduce stress, money, and time lost on traffic-congested commutes, the Department of Technology will be developing high-speed public transportation for inner-city regions. Public transportation vehicles will be upgraded and polished in order to guarantee transit safety. In order to prevent public transportation from degrading, all public transportation vehicles will be upgraded and polished over the course of the next three months, based upon doubling advertisement costs on transit vehicles. Old public buildings will be renovated or reconstructed in order to avoid catastrophe. In order to decrease safety hazards, all public buildings must be inspected for possible renovation or reconstruction. This will be a gradual change, public areas with high population traffic and high safety hazards will be evaluated and configured first. Roadways will be redesigned for safety, of pedestrians and drivers alike. In order to increase the prevention of motor-related accidents in our nation, all roadways will be redesigned for safety, with recommendations of such submitted unto the proper District authorities. Corrosive and toxic water pipes will be replaced. In order to correct the damage before it becomes a massive crisis, all corrosive and toxic water pipes must be replaced immediately. The Bureau of Water Management will import resources via pipeline. In order to address the national shortage of water resources, willing allies will be compensated for joint-constructing pipelines delivering water to New Udonian distribution centers. Track facilities will be developed in order to cut down on the illegal racing world. In order to prevent the risk which illegal racing presents to pedestrians and road users, track facilities will be developed, one per district, in order to attempt to take a crack at the illegal racing world. Individuals who continue to engage in such behavior can look ahead to losing their vehicles as compensation. All government technology will be overhauled to the modern standard. In order to guarantee the security and efficiency of our nation, the Bureau of Science and Technology will be working alongside the nation's top Information Technology organizations in order to provide sleek and secure systems to all government employees. City worker occupations will be open to homeless individuals. In order to have a healthy economy, city jobs will not require a place of address if the individual is homeless. Allowing homeless individuals to work, and offering them barracks to stay in during this work, will increase the health and economy of New Udonia considerably. Public transport will be invested in. In order to guarantee a developed and safe nation, high-quality public transport systems will be implemented nationwide. Fees will be charged in order to fund basic operations, although they will be kept low in comparison by using designated oil fields in order to fund them. Privatized The National Postal Service shall be privatized. In order to continue in the support of Laissez-faire economics, the National Postal Service shall be privatized. All Federal highways will be privatized by toll road companies. In order to cut taxation as much as possible for the common New Udonian, all government supported Federal highways will henceforth be privatized by toll road companies. All highways sold by the government will come with contracts dictating price ranges for tolls and maintenance. Government supported theater infrastructure will be supported by private sector advertisement. In order to cut taxation as much as possible for the common New Udonian, all government supported theater infrastructure will be henceforth supported fully by private sector advertisement. Government supported sports infrastructure will be supported by private sector advertisement. In order to cut taxation as much as possible for the common New Udonian, all government supported sports infrastructure will be henceforth supported fully by private sector advertisement. Public transportation systems will be rented or sold to trusted private sector business allies. In order to guarantee a healthy economy and decrease the taxation of citizens, public transportation systems will be reviewed and if possible rented or sold to capable private sector companies. Rejected The government of New Udonia will not be investing in "special-interest" groups. As the government's primary goal is to protect its civilians from damage or corruption, the government of New Udonia will not be subsidizing "special-interest" groups, especially those in the arts and humanities. The Department of Education will continue its efforts, however, the government will attempt to allow the economy to become self-sufficient and avoid micromanaging. The government of New Udonia will not be investing in mandatory civilian bio-metric databases. In order to prevent the nation from being consumed by the same superiority complex of its former overlords, the government will not be investing in mandatory civilian bio-metric databases of any sort. The government will retain bio-metric data on individuals who have committed crimes, but there will not be a system for recording civilian data. The government of New Udonia will not be seeking to invest in any species genetic resurrection projects. If a company wishes to invest in species genetic resurrection, they must do so in a controlled environment with protocols in place to eliminate anything which attempts to escape. Recognizing the potential catastrophic effects of such a resurrection, any such action must be heavily monitored and isolated from the surrounding environment. Corporate feuds will not find support in the government. The government of New Udonia will not be supporting cable companies or streaming companies, as it is solely the duty of the competition of the free market determined by the people of New Udonia. Subsidized The Department of Natural Resources subsidizing hazardous road barrier construction is legal. In order to decrease the chance of accidents occurring where barriers would act as a preventative measure, the Department of Natural Resources will subsidize road barriers and other safety mechanisms. The construction of a National Science Park with government support is legal. In order to increase the benefits of New Udonian intelligence and education, the Department of Education and the Department of Technology will be assisting private businesses in developing the National Science Park. Subsidizing the development of human waste to bio-fuel conversion technologies is legal. Looking toward the future, the Department of Technology will be subsidizing any and all companies willing to focus on the development of human waste to bio-fuel conversion technologies. Constructing subsidized Federal housing in metropolis areas underground is legal. '' In order to prevent raising the height restrictions on apartment construction, the construction of safe underground housing is legal. This move will allow the expanse of the population underground, a safe and secure location. Sunlight will be imported through a complex reflective mirror system, designed by the Department of Technology. ''Lottery allocation of Federal revenue for start-ups in monopolized fields is legal. In order to guarantee that the business sector remains a blessing rather than a curse on the nation, the Federation will be allocating revenue for certain start-ups in monopolized fields. Lottery allocation of Federal revenue for infrastructure upgrades is legal. In order to allow fair and equal infrastructure upgrades, the Federation will be allocating revenue for such upgrades based on a lottery system. Every resident citizen will count for one lottery ticket, thereby increasing the chances that more urgent systems are repaired as a priority. The government support for the development of international transportation hubs is legal. In order to increase national wealth, the government support for the development of international transportation hubs is legal. Recognizing the high standard of living of New Udonian citizens, the government guarantees that this money is going to the best use possible. Mandatory government funded infrastructure developments for disaster stricken areas are legal. In order to prevent the nation from suffering from the cold choice of luck, the government will fund infrastructure developments in all disaster stricken areas within our borders. Mandatory technological upgrades for government supported museum galleries are legal. In order to increase the youth's interest in historical and artistic resources, museums will be upgraded in order to provide a dynamic experience. Holograms and virtual reality will be implemented as a way to show history as more than just empty words. The Department of Technology will be launching a joint AI research project with the Department of Health. In order to better serve the populace, the Department of Technology will be co-developing artificial intelligence systems for high-risk procedures, such as surgery and diagnosis. The Department of Technology will be releasing all gathered research material as open-source information, which should enable private industry to begin development. The Department of Technology will be sponsoring power cell batteries. In order to evolve the power infrastructure of the nation, power cell batteries will be subsidized by the Department of Technology. These units will potentially enable future generations to power their homes without relying on a grid, thereby eliminating the risk of blackouts or EMP attacks. The Department of Technology will be sponsoring aquatic research. In order to increase the scientific development of our nation, the Department of Technology's Bureau of Science and Engineering will be offering sponsorships and partnerships with renowned research and development projects on the topic of aquatic research. A television legal series will be subsidized in order to inform the public of changes to legal code. In order to prevent individuals from unknowingly breaking the law, a television legal series will be subsidized, which will notify viewers that all legal changes are in the show, enabling individuals never to unknowingly become criminals. Fiber optic networks will be subsidized in order to increase national internet efficiency. Businesses who upgrade to top-grade fiber optic networks will see a tax decrease of 10% over the next year. Public washroom developments will be subsidized. In order to address the shortage of public washrooms, the government of New Udonia will be subsidizing the first businesses to innovate a business technique on how best to deal with the shortage. Endurance racing will be used to judge auto-makers' commissions. In order to increase the strength of the auto industry, the government of New Udonia's Bureau of Science and Engineering will be hosting endurance racing in order to assist the development of more efficient vehicles. Costs will be handled by the entrance fees paid by auto manufacturers who are interested in participating in the process. A reward, the ability to commission government vehicles, will be given to increase participation.Category:Legislation Category:Legacy